


First Word

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 总而言之就是有宝宝啦 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 小番外
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: 总而言之就是有宝宝啦 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	First Word

来者用钥匙开门，且关门后一声不吭，西里斯没等听见脚步便知道是斯内普。下周二是克里斯的周岁生日（靠他儿子出生一年了，真的吗），莱姆斯和唐克斯打算办个小型聚会，孩子的另一个父亲显然不能在正日子现身。而斯内普既然来到这里，自然为克里斯的安全做了完全准备。

“克里斯，跟西弗勒斯打个招呼，西-弗-勒-斯。”西里斯说着，对斯内普打了个“蹲下”的手势，霍格沃茨校长不明所以地照做。

宝宝吧嗒吧嗒嘴，“西-”

他也不指望克里斯真说得全，这段时间宝宝好像突然找到了声音与自己嘴的联系，每天不同时段都更换喜欢的音节，想必顺其自然就好。唐克斯两周不来，克里斯就认不出了，更别说快两个月没见的斯内普。但这些日子宝宝看到大人面对自己蹲下，就知道是陪自己玩的。也许跟韦斯莱夫妇的热情好客有关，尽管近几个月不太见生人，克里斯却不认生，西里斯推着小家伙的屁股作为鼓励，克里斯便摆着两只小胖手，摇摇晃晃地走过去。

他弯腰慢慢跟着（克里斯讨厌学步带，这阵子可累断他腰了），斯内普更是紧张，蹲着往前挪了两步，把克里斯接进怀里时表情才松懈。

“举他一下。”西里斯及时提示。

斯内普依言站了起来，托着克里斯腋下伸展手臂，孩子踢着两只脚大笑起来。玩了几次，斯莱特林就将克里斯紧紧抱进怀中，鼻子埋进宝宝衣服里。西里斯转身收拾克里斯丢得满地的玩具，假装没看到。

克里斯开始发出抗议声时，斯内普把他放了下来，“……他会走路了。”

“有一阵了，就是之前一直不敢放开手，得我们牵着或者推推车才肯迈步。”西里斯说着，捡起一个小护树罗锅玩偶，它在他手里扭来扭去，“周三晚上他坐在地上玩，然后我猜是这个跑了吧。我和莱姆斯在聊天，等我们注意到，克里斯已经抓着它走回来了。”

斯内普点点头，没什么特别的表情，盯着摇摇晃晃从腿边走开的宝宝。西里斯从对方嘴角的纹路和肩膀的线条能看出些迹象，又一个斯内普错过了的时刻，想到这里，他便能体会面前人的痛苦。

“我拍了些照片。”西里斯说，“现在不能寄，不过既然来了，你就带几张走吧。”

“不。”斯内普说，克里斯立刻转头看他，“我在这里看看就行了。我也不能留太久。”

自从克里斯开始学走路，西里斯就把各处都铺了特制的爬行垫，家具的毛绒套也经过他和莱姆斯再三检查，克里斯脸朝前摔倒也不会磕到牙齿。他在克里斯需要抱抱或者关注的时候（其实更多是他需要的时候）陪着，眼下克里斯自得其乐，他便放着宝宝在旁边自己玩。男孩儿推着最近心爱的小推车走来走去，车轮和他嘴里有节奏的“Nah-Nah-”成了两位父亲看相册的背景音。

“喏，他头两天走得没那么稳当，而且一会儿就累了。”西里斯介绍道，照片上克里斯严肃地皱着一张小脸，迈出小短腿，“不过一发现自己能走，克里斯就一天到晚地走来走去，还喜欢爬沙发和椅子。我想家里对他来说很快就会太小，可惜不能常带他出门。”

说着他们不约而同地看向克里斯，房门都关着，宝宝坐在不远处把几个玩具来回移动，好像暂时不打算爬上什么地方。

“我七月份带他到唐克斯家玩过两次，克里斯挺喜欢安多米达的庭院。”西里斯又说，“但现在大家都受到监视，假如情况继续恶化，我也要考虑用赤胆忠心咒了。”

斯内普点点头，手指抚摸着一张克里斯吃水果松糕的照片，西里斯想再次建议他把它带走，但心知对方肯定还会拒绝。

“我不是故意的。”斯内普忽然说，“我没想到会击中乔治·韦斯莱，我看到卢平被瞄准了，想救他。”

西里斯点点头，把相册翻过一页。大概是幼稚的想法，他不喜欢在克里斯周围说这些事，好像这样战火就不会殃及克里斯，但斯内普一定忍耐很久了。他从一开始就知道对方不想伤害乔治，但被迫也好过失也罢，男孩都因此失去了一只耳朵，怎么也不可能说服莫莉不介意。西里斯考虑过把克里斯介绍给韦斯莱夫妇，经此一事打消了主意，婚礼袭击后就更不用想了。

“我也没有看到疯眼汉掉下去，当时我在其他地方。”斯内普继续道，“我听说有人闯进魔法部，拿走了他的眼睛。”

西里斯不得不暂时将相册放到腿上，以免把它捏得咯吱作响，斯内普绷紧了肌肉，变成防备的姿态，好像准备要承受拳头。疯眼汉从上千英尺高处坠落，西里斯、比尔和金斯莱只找到了老傲罗的部分遗体，那只著名的魔眼不知怎的辗转到了多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇办公室的门上，西里斯本想伺机把它偷走，被哈利抢了先。他掩护哈利他们离开魔法部后，安葬了那只眼睛。

“有这么回事。”西里斯说，“别想太多，西弗勒斯。不是你的错。”

说出斯内普的名字似乎有些镇定效果，男人略微放松，接着克里斯扑到了西里斯小腿上，西里斯让宝宝坐着自己脚荡了会儿秋千，将开心的克里斯抱上沙发，这个肯定管用。

“安娜上个月生下一个女孩，克里斯现在有小妹妹了。”西里斯把一个狗狗手套丢给斯内普，“说实话，我这阵子觉得把他留在这里也许是错的，跟着安娜和菲尔不需要遮遮掩掩，他们的邻居都很喜欢他。”

“不。”斯内普正用右手装狗逗克里斯，他居然能一脸严肃地干这个，“他们不可能一边照顾新生儿，一边把克里斯照看得像你一样周全。”

“话是这么说。”西里斯在克里斯身后学了两声狗叫，朝转头的男孩做鬼脸，克里斯还在持续地发出单音节。

“我希望能知道克里斯在你这里。”斯内普让狗狗“咬”了克里斯的鼻子，“我希望他和你在一起，两个我……”

爱的人。斯内普的脸变成不均匀的颜色，视线游离。他没说得出口，西里斯也不会逼他。

“我知道，那也是我留下克里斯的一大原因。”他捏捏克里斯的小脸，宝宝睁着黑色大眼睛来回看他俩，“你想吃点什么吗？”

“不。”斯内普说，“我该走——”

他们同时停住了，一方面是克里斯正在努力地握拳锤西里斯的腿要求注意，另一方面——

“NO！”小家伙气势汹汹地叫道，“NO！NO！NO！”

“说得好！”西里斯亲亲他，“NO！”

“NO！”

他把宝宝推进斯内普怀里，然后笑到摔下沙发。等西里斯爬起来的时候，一大一小都瞪着他。

“我教了他一个星期的‘爸爸’……”西里斯设法说道，“……还有‘妈妈’——”

“你教他叫你‘妈妈’？”斯内普匪夷所思地说。

“每个小孩都要学——别打岔。”西里斯摆摆手，气喘吁吁地爬起来，“你一来他就学会了‘NO’，他的第一个词。喏，绝对是你儿子，可别诬陷我骗抚养费。”

“NONONONONO！”克里斯继续炫耀新掌握的技能，并在西里斯为他鼓掌时也给自己鼓起了掌。

斯内普翻翻眼睛，憋屈了一会儿，终于下定决心，俯身亲亲儿子的脸蛋。西里斯屏住呼吸，假装研究地上的玩具，像在避免惊扰什么胆小敏感的野生动物。

克里斯则什么都没注意到，兴高采烈地继续向世界发声——

“NO！！！”


End file.
